Nur ein Moment
by fullmoon01
Summary: Ron und Hermine. Vielleicht lest ihr es ja ;


Ärger für ihr ganzes Leben hatten sie wirklich genug, dachte Hermine für sich, als sie, Ron und Harry das Büro des Schulleiters verließen. Als sie an die ganzen Toten dachte und an das unendliche Leid, das die Angehörigen jetzt wohl durchleben mussten, lief es ihr kalt über den Rücken und sie erschauderte.  
Ron der hinter ihr ging ließ plötzlich ein seltsames Geräusch verlauten. Es hörte sich an als ob er sich räuspern würde. Nur nass. Sie konnte den Laut nicht anders einordnen. Siedend heiß wurde ihr Freds Verlust wirklich bewusst. Abrupt blieb sie stehen. Harry und Ron blieben auch stehen und sahen sie fragend an. Hermine fiel auf, dass sie nur mehr wenige Treppen von der fetten Dame entfernt waren. Plötzlich verspürte sie überhaupt keinen Drang mehr in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.  
„Äh", sagte sie „ich glaube ich geh mal ein bisschen durchs Schloss. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Blicke der Anderen jetzt ertragen würde. Und in mein Bett will ich mich auch noch nicht legen."  
Harry antwortete: „Kein Problem… Aber ich muss mich wirklich hinlegen. Einfach mal die Ruhe genießen."  
Hermine wandte sich an Ron: "Möchtest du nicht mit mir mitkommen? Würde dir das etwas ausmachen Harry?"  
„Nein, nein, alles bestens so!"  
Ron sagte nichts, aber als Hermine sich umdrehte und ging, folgte er ihr.  
Plötzlich spürte Hermine einen leichten Luftzug an ihrer Seite. Ron nahm ihre Hand. Sie blickte auf den Boden und tat so als ob sie es faszinierend finden würde, wie sie sich fortbewegte. Dann hob sie ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände auf Augenhöhe und schaute sie an. Leicht fuhr sie mit dem Daumen über seine Hand. Irgendwie konnte sie das Gefühl das gerade in ihr hochkam nicht benennen. Sie ließ ihre Hände wieder sinken. Dann blickte sie Ron an. Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit angesehen. Zögerlich hob sie ihre freie Hand auf Höhe seines Gesichts. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie stehen geblieben waren. Sie konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten. Er nahm ihre in der Luft hängende Hand in seine. Hermine mochte das Gefühl das beide ihrer Hände in seinen lagen. Ron beugte sich zu ihr und seine Nase strich über ihr Ohr. Hermine bemerkte plötzlich, dass ihre Füße seltsam zittrig waren. Seine Lippen strichen über ihr Ohr. Es war ein neues Gefühl.  
Oh ja, sie hatte ihn geküsst. Doch irgendwie kam ihr diese Tat seltsam fern vor. Sie sah Ron in die Augen. Sie waren wirklich ziemlich blau. Halt… Seit wann hatte er einen braunen Fleck im Auge?  
Sie beäugte sein Gesicht noch für eine Sekunde länger.  
Dann trat Hermine vor und umarmte ihn. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, dann aber legte er seine Arme auch um sie.  
Ron flüsterte: „Hey Hermine…"  
Sie legte den Kopf schief und fuhr mit ihren Lippen über seinen Hals. Rons Hände ließen sie los. Für einen Moment fühlte Hermine sich unbehaglich. Instinktiv ließ sie auch ihre Hände fallen. Dann aber glitten seine in ihre hinteren Hosentaschen.  
Ein Bild von ihm schoss durch Hermines Kopf.  
Erregung durchfuhr sie.  
Ron bewegte sich leicht und drückte sie näher an sich. Und schon wieder dieses Gefühl der Erregung.  
Hermines Hände baumelten unnütz an ihrer Seite.  
Schlaff bildeten sie eine Barriere zwischen ihr und Ron. Hermine wusste nicht wohin mit ihnen. Langsam hob sie ihre Arme und kam sich äußerst ungeschickt vor.  
Dann legte sie sie wieder um Ron und zog ihn näher an sich „Seine Lippen, seine Lippen", hämmerte es in ihrem Kopf als sie wieder zu Rons Gesicht aufsah.  
Er beugte seinen Kopf noch ein wenig herunter. Sei spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht. Der braune Fleck in seinem Auge… Er war so nah.  
Dann küsste er sie. Die Hände in den Taschen ihrer Hose bewegten sich leicht.  
Drückten sie an ihn. Und wieder, dieser Blitz der sie durchfuhr. Ihre Hände rutschten an ihm hinab. Seine Lippen die bis jetzt bewegungslos auf ihren gelegen hatten, öffneten sich leicht. Hermine wusste nicht ob es seine Absicht war oder einen Reaktion. Auch sie öffnete ihre einen Spalt breit.  
Was machte sie hier eigentlich?  
Sie küsste Ron Weasley! Ron, Ron, Ron! Die Erregung fuhr ihr in den Bauch.  
Sie öffnete ihre Lippen weiter. Ihre Hände jetzt auch auf seinem Hintern.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund musste sie sich einen Moment beherrschen nicht laut loszulachen.  
Dann fuhr sie mit einer Hand in sein haar und drückte seinen Kopf noch näher.  
Er bewegte sich nervös und nahm zu Hermines Entsetzen, die Hände aus ihren Hosentaschen. Dann aber legte er sie auf ihre Wangen, öffnete ihren Mund noch ein bisschen weiter, und endlich spürte sie seine Zunge.  
Was für ein scheußliches Wort dachte sie verärgert…  
Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Ron drückte sie gegen die Wand. Ihre Hand wanderte zu seiner Hüfte und blieb dort liegen.  
Sie küssten sich und küssten sich, und für einen Moment hatte Hermine Angst, dass ei beide an Aufregung sterben würden.  
Ron berührte die nackte Haut ihrer Hüfte unter ihrem T-Shirt und gerade in dem Moment als sich die Situation in einem Wirbel aus Hitze, Haut und Begehren verlieren zu schien, war es vorbei.  
Gleichzeitig ließen sie voneinander ab, Hermine nahm Rons Hand und sagte:" Hey Ron."  
Und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum und zu Harry.


End file.
